


The Swan

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Wish Realm, Wishverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: When Original Emma arrived in the Wish Realm, Wish Emma was sent away. Now that the curse on Hyperion Heights has been broken and Hook and Alice have returned to the Wish Realm Enchanted Forest, Alice makes a wish for her Papa to be happy.





	The Swan

Princess Emma woke suddenly in a place that was completely unfamiliar to her. She sat up slowly, taking in the mirrors that surrounded her. Had she been kidnapped? She didn’t remember an attack and she was still dressed in her pristine ballgown from the night before.

“Hello?” she called out, dread filling her when her voice echoed around her. She was trapped in a strange realm that could only have been created by magic. Had the Evil Queen returned to wreck havoc on the kingdom? Were her parents alone and suffering? Was Henry safe?

Panic rushed through her and she struggled to remain calm, desperately trying to remember her mother’s lessons on what to do during an unexpected situation. Staying calm was always at the top of the list, wasn’t it? She had magic, she could keep herself fed, warm and clean, but she knew she was no match for Regina’s magic.

 

\---

 

“There you are.” Alice said with a smile as she gazed up at the stars that shone brightly in the dark sky above, “I think you might be my favourite constellation, and my Papa’s too, but don’t tell him that I know his secret.”

The curse that had taken everyone to Hyperion Heights had been broken, Henry had been saved and Alice and her Papa had been reunited. She’d used her newly discovered wish magic to wish for a cure for his poisoned heart and it had worked, enabling them to live together as father and daughter once more. Things were different now, they’d never get back those lost years, but both she and her Papa were making up for lost time as best they could.

“Cygnus.” Alice continued, relaxing into the blanket she’d spread over the grass in the garden of the cottage in the Enchanted Forest that her Papa had purchased for them both, “The Swan. You are the most graceful constellation in the sky, that’s for sure. Swans mate for life too, so you’re beautiful and loyal, which is a rare quality. Perhaps that’s why you’re my favourite? Rare things are usually the most curious and interesting.”

She sighed and sat up, glancing back at the cottage. She knew her Papa was happy now that they were together again, but she also knew that he longed for companionship and romantic love. She’d found love with Robin and she wished that he had a love as strong and true in his life too.

“I wish my Papa had a swan.” she admitted, looking back up at the stars once more, “I wish he had someone who could make him happy.”

 

\---

 

She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d been locked away - days, weeks, months - but she’d now accepted that no one was coming for her. She was alone and the only one who could save her was herself. Each day, she tried desperately to harness her magic and use it against the endless mirror walls, but each day she failed.

Emma had long since given up hope of rescue or escape when a crack appeared in one of the mirrors. She hadn’t been using her magic against it, she’d just been sitting and watching the flames of the small fire she’d made to provide warm and light in the cold space.

She got to her feet quickly and used her magic to transform her basic gown into trousers, a blouse and a fur gilet. She knew that she’d have a much better chance of running or dealing with a threat if she wasn’t hampered by a skirt. The mirror continued to crack until it shattered. She ducked but no shards rained down, the glass just melted away into nothing, leaving a doorway of white light.

Emma knew it was possibly dangerous to venture into the white light, but after so long locked away in the dark with the mirrors, she was willing to take her chances. It also felt right somehow, every step that she took towards the light, as though she were being pulled to somewhere safe, somewhere better, somewhere happier.

 

\---

 

“Bloody hell.” Hook gasped, staggering back against the kitchen table when he saw the stunning blonde woman step into the kitchen through a portal that seemed to have appeared in the doorway, “Emma? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Storybrooke with the other me?”

Emma looked around the kitchen in confusion before her eyes fixed on the handsome man in front of her, “Who are you? What am I doing here?” she demanded, grabbing a knife from the side and holding it up warningly, “I am Princess Emma of Misthaven and you will answer me!”

Hook’s eyes widened in realisation, “Princess Emma?” he repeated, “Where have you been? I did wonder when you’d gone when it turned out that the Emma I met wasn’t really you.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” she asked, “I demand that you tell me your name, Sir!”

Hook raised his hand and hook to show he didn’t mean her any harm, “My name is Killian Jones, lass, but you probably know me as Captain Hook.” he explained, “There was a curse but now it’s been broken and I live in this cottage with my daughter Alice.”

Emma looked around again, “A curse?” she repeated, lowering the knife, “How long was I locked away?”

“Why don’t you sit down, love?” Hook suggested, going over to the stove to set the kettle to boil, “I’ll make some tea, I’ll get Alice and we can have a little tea party while we explain everything.”

Emma lowered herself into a chair at the table, barely able to believe that she’d missed so much. She looked up at her latest acquaintance, the so called Captain Hook, and her emerald eyes met his ocean blue eyes. In that moment, she felt a spark between them, a connection. She’d lived her entire life in luxury at the palace, she’d had large groups of friends that she’d attended events and parties with, but she’d never felt a true connection to any of them. No matter what had happened and where she’d ended up, she just knew that she’d find happiness at his side. It scared her, that just one look could produce such strong emotion (she barely believed in true love, never mind love at first sight), but she was willing to explore the connection further.

Alice bounced into the kitchen and her face lit up in a bright smile when she saw Emma at the table, “I wished for a swan and here you are!” she declared happily, “And now we shall have a tea party!”


End file.
